


nightmare.

by k0maedababy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0maedababy/pseuds/k0maedababy
Summary: reader comforts our favorite boy after a nightmare...<3(the archive warning is for the nightmare itself, the rest is just fluff comfort after the nightmare is over)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 77





	nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> (i’m not absent, just busy with finals at the moment! if you requested anything on my other book i’ll have them posted soon, i swear <3)

cold. cold air surrounded him, mysterious boy clad in a green jacket.

this feeling... it felt familiar.

looking down to the floor, a solid blank surface suddenly crashed down. before he could even let out a scream, he landed on soft, warm sand. grabbing to the surface as if it was a hard one, he gripped it so hard as if his knuckles were going to break apart and run away from him. shaking his head, he looked in front of him, and started to shake with confusion and anger.

there stood the woman of all his nightmares; the ultimate despair herself. standing above him in all her “might”, grinning from ear to ear as she stepped closer and closer to him, heels clacking against the rocks scattered on the sand. giggling like a madman, the pigtail wearing woman sneered, lips scowling into a devilish smile.

“well, if it isn’t the neighborhood scum.... komaeda nagito in the flesh, i see! fancy seeing you here isn’t it?” she smirked, smiling as if this was the most pleasant thing in the whole world. nagito could barely contain his frustration at seeing her face; this was disgusting. so despairful, so... so wretched, this woman was.

gripping his hands into fists, he tried to quickly come to a conclusion of how the hell he was on this beach anyways. before he could even think of that, he remembered you.

“y/n...?” he whispered, his voice starting to shake. his face looked stuck in thought. junko rolled her eyes, and clapped her hands together loudly. “enough of your stupid speaking, lousy fleabag. say your goodbyes while you still can, cause welcome back to despair!” she laughed, waving her arms into the air as high as she could. 

finally taking in his surroundings, komaeda realized exactly where he WAS. jabberwock island, just as it was when the... the killing game started. but, something was definitely different. it felt off. for one, he had his hand back, and another was that his worst nightmare was right in front of his face, mocking him for every little thing. but, there was something else.

the smell of metal shot through his nostrils like bullets, and the pink blood splatters on the outside of a nearby building alerted him all too quickly. getting up like it was his final moment to make a move, komaeda ran to this building, not even trying to look back at the woman growling and howling behind him. junko kicked the sand, but then quickly looked all too pleased with herself. 

“you’re too late to save anyone, not even your precious... hope, you lousy scum bag.”

—

he made it to the building, a panting and dizzy mess. he hadn’t had to run like that in such a long time, so this caught him off guard. looking around a little nervously, he approached the blood stains with caution.

only to see the worst sight he had ever come across.

his beloved, shining y/n, draped on the floor like they were just some measly piece of laundry fallen from a machine. immediately beginning to shake, nagito bent down to your level, touching you reluctantly. for once, your skin was colder than his, and your eyes looked so unnerved, dark and hurt. your clothes stained with pink, knees scraped and elbows bruised. even in these supposed final moments... you didn’t give up hope. knowing that, komaeda started to cry even more, desperately trying to grab hold of your hand. it was so cold; so limp, and all he was wishing for was for it to grab back at him, and hold his tight. but it couldn’t, you couldn’t.

he started to breakdown, and before he could take one final look at your face, junko was behind him. nagito scowled, tears dripping from his dull, dark eyes. “you.... you...” before he could even let out a second of his feelings, junko slammed her pointed shoe into his face; but instead of pain, he saw darkness.

— 

suddenly, komaeda was safe. he looked around desperately, wondering what happened. all he could remember was that junko was somehow back, and you were dead. looking down at his hands, he started to cry. nagito was far too afraid of losing you to realize that you were in the same room as him right now, sleeping softly beside him. feeling shaking vibrations and silent sobbing, you look up to see komaeda hiding his face in his hands, like his world was shattered.

immediately feeling concern, you reached out a hand to his shoulder. whispering gently, you let out a “are you okay, nagito?”. he had to turn around fast, afraid it was another sick joke that witch had put on him. when he saw it was your familiar face, your loving eyes filled with nothing but admiration for him, he wailed, practically flinging himself into your arms. caught off guard, you slowly wrapped your arms around his torso. he was shaking so much, as his loud sobs came out like wildfire against your solid chest. all you could hear was his cries of agony and unintelligible mumbles, as he removed himself from you for one second, to stare into your eyes. his lips shaking, he stuttered in fear that he was hallucinating your ghost or some other paranormal event. “y/n... y/n... you’re, are you here, please... please don’t... go...” he groaned in agony, the last word he said coming out louder than the rest as his arms went straight back to your sides.

rubbing his back gently, you let out a quiet whisper. “i’m here, i’m here nagito, okay? nothing is wrong, it’s going to be alright...” you said, as his loud noises soon came to frenzied breathing. desperately trying to compose himself, he looked back up at you, cheeks wet from falling teardrops. “okay...” he whispered, snuggling his head into your chest and holding you tight. “i’m not leaving you either, okay? and i’m going to stay up with you until you’re calm.” you uttered, hands wrapped and tangled in his lovely milk white locks. he smiled, eyes still glazed from tears, and hoarsely whispered. “i, i had a nightmare.... that my hope, my hope... you... you were taken away from me...” he started to shake some more, so you had to kiss his forehead. giving him the softest expression you could manage, you let out your thoughts. “your nightmare won’t come true, love. it’s alright, i’m alright, and i’m not hurt. i’m here for you.” as he listened to your comforting voice, he slowly started to doze off, mumbling a final sentence before he fell asleep snug on your lap;

“i love you, y/n.... don’t leave me...”


End file.
